Mistakes Are Part Of Being Human, So Don't Worry About It!
by Ki-chama
Summary: Mutsu reflects on herself and gets a little bit too emotional. [Sakamoto x Mutsu]


_As you may know, my mother tongue isn't english and I just translated that fic. So please don't mind some mistakes, I tried my best and I really wanted to write that story in english, too._ [Maybe there is someone who could beta-read my FFs?]

* * *

Far away from the Yorozuya, in deep space, there was a man with other goals. He wanted to bring close mankind and Amanto in peace by transacting business between those two. That included to cooperate with those aliens from time to time.

That man was Sakamoto Tatsuma.

In all the galaxies he was respected and valued for what he did. Although his assistent was jointly responsible for that. Her name was Mutsu. While Sakamoto was the heart of the Kaientai, she was more of the brain. It was not commonly that their leader wasn't even present in negotiations - and if he was there, it wasn't as commonly that he showed his 'deficient characteristics' (such as his idioty).

There weren't nothing like those perfect teams one could see on screen, but they needed each other, because without one, the whole group would collide.

This day wasn't any different from others - despite one thing. Mutsu did a huge mistake, which she really regretted. She got emotional and soft and she hated herself for that.

All that began at noon:

There weren't any businesses. Therefore Mutsu secluded herself. In her privacy she thought about a lot of stuff and reflected upon herself. Too much. Emotions resulted out of that. She was simultaneously happy and sad, she was free yet inprisoned, alone and yet with people. A lonely tear runned down her cheak. She was silent the whole time, but somehow that gave her away. It was as if that man had some kind of sensor for things that he needed right now.

"Mutsu!", he purred as he passed by the room she was in. He probably searched for her some time. "Mutsu?"

No response.

"Ah ah ha ha! I know that you're here and you know that hide-and-seek is for kids, right?"

She rolled her eyes.

Sakamoto didn't hesitate to walk in that room. He paused when he saw that contrite girl she had become. Her vulnerability somehow made her more feminine. Still, he knew what he had to do. He wasn't very clever at times, but in those moments he knew what he shouldn't do.

He walked further in the room, right after he closed the door and sat next to her. She turned away her head. He didn't ask and that benefitted her. She couldn't explain herself what was this all about. She just leaned at his shoulder and sobbed a little bit. He saw through the room they were in, but then carefully patted her shoulder.

Consolation still was best in the silence of someone.

Mutsu hated herself for that. She hated that Sakamoto had to see her like this and at the same time she was thankful that he was there to hold her. Her mixed feelings persisted, even as she looked up and even as she suddenly kissed him.

Sakamoto blinked surprised behind his sunglasses, which Mutsu by the way got rid of by now. For him it was like a good invitation. He couldn't refuse it. So he sat in a better position and took control of that kiss.

How many lips did that mout kiss already?, Mutsu wondered. She got sick when she thought about that. Fortunately, a slight warmth clouded her mind and she didn't question that any longer.

By then they moved some steps onward: They got rid of weapons and clothes, they intensed their kissed and then they loved each other till evening.

None of them could explain what happened. None of them wanted to talk about this. Sakamoto just grinned, like he did that everytime. That was enough for this moment. A pleasant silence.

Sakamoto breaked the silence. He leaned to her ear and whispered: "By the way, we'll soon go back to Earth."

That was something she didn't asked. She was too concentrated on his voice than to realize what he wanted to tell her. Only when he stood up, she had realized what he had been saying.

"What?", she asked quite surprised. He laughed.

"Ahahaha, don't you listen? We'll go back to Earth."

"Ah. Wow. I see."

Undisturbed he put his clothes back on and grinned when he left the room. Mutsu sank and shook her head. She asked herself, why the actual hell she did that. Why that airhead? She blushed a little bit and layed down on the floor. She strongly hoped that she would've forget about that. But actually she would not.

"Oryou-chan!"

Mutsu looked up. Sakamoto hat that bright sound in his voice. That woman he mentioned was a hostess on Earth. First he was tender to her and now he wanted to get kicked in the balls again? He had it coming, no doubt about that. She wasn't angry. She was disappointed.

She closed her eyes and cursed him.

"I hope that he didn't give me any diseases."

Sakamoto didn't hear her anymore.

"Oryou-chan, wait for me!"

His voice sounded far more high-pitched than it usually did. That was the sound he made when he was utterly happy ... or drunk.

It wasn't good for her to know suchlike details about her boss. Next, he would disappear without a trace, but then he would end up in Kabukichou, where he would get rejected by that Oryou. Maybe he would visit Sakata Gintoki. In fact, he would do something reckless in the most idiotic way possible and he would laugh about that. Sometimes she wished she were as laid-back as him and could just laugh off her problems. Instead, she hid her emotions under a stoic mask, which crumbled now and then. The results were mistakes like that.

By now, she lumped it. She faced him in a more cynical way, but didn't affected their great teamwork in any way.


End file.
